Ghost Of The Jedi
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: the light and the dark side of the force two forces one will see how one person can have both as he lives the life of a bounty hunter and see how it will affect the clone wars
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone happy new year to everyone so to start the new year off with this new story with a star wars one this is Ghost Of The Jedi hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC and ideas everything else by their own creators alright now let's jam.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
"Bold"-droids,communicator talking, or talking by helmet**

 **Ghost Of the Jedi Ch 1**

In the planet of Christophsis we see a brutal battlefield filled of clone troopers were filling up the area as in front of them a armoy of droids we're coming at them. One person running to see the army. He is wearing a dark grey chest armour, dark grey shoulder armour with a red Jedi emblem on left shoulder, Dark grey knee-length vest surcoat with split in the back and closed sides a reddish-brown tunic with fitted sleeves, a brown belt, dark brown boots. On his right hand was black glove covering his hand and on his left hand was a dark brown gauntlet. His most noticeable feature is his scar on his right eye and brown hair.

"They're back." He said to the person next to him. The person next to him has brown hair as well as a beard. White chest plate armor as well on his arms with the same color and black gloves with the symbol of the jedi on his left symbol, tan sleeveless outer tunic, knee length and the same belt as the person next to him.

"Told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." The person said to him 

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." The person said back 

"All right, men. Second wave incoming." The person said to the soldier.

"Rex you and your men follow me." the dark clothing person said to the tropper who had blue markings on his armor nodded as the other person also gave another clone a order. These two are Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker jedi knights and generals of the clone wars. Kenobi then went in the front lines as he activated a his handle and pressed a button a blue light appeared as a blade a began to block a few blasters bolts as the clones were able to shoot down a few droids.

" **Skywalker should've attacked by now**." said Cody Kenobi's second in command as he kept on firing.

"Don't worry he knows the plan." Kenobi said as a he kept on deflecting blaster bolts as Anakin was on top of a building seeing an octuptarra tri-droid shooting at different directions.

" **What's our plan of attack sir?"** Rex asked Anakin as he looked at him back.

"Follow me." Anakin said as he jumped on top and landed on top of one and activated his lightsaber as the clones began to fire on the droid Anakin was on as more troopers began to move ahead as Anakin managed to destroy one and jumped on another. They managed to cut down a few more droids but saw more droids and few tanks appear.

"We're going to need more reinforcements." Anakin said as he was next to Obi-Wan.

"We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral." Obi-Wan said as the two were blocking the blasters shots. As they were firing at the droids Cody saw two droids getting shot at the top as he looked up.

" **What's that up there?"** Cody said as they looked up and saw a damaged building as someone then jumped out of it and took out two LL-30 blaster pistols and began to fire at the droids repeatedly. He wore a white outfit with metal shoulder pads and light chest plate armor and knee pads with a hood over his head. He had a white tailcoat from his lower stomach to his knees a black belt with a button on the middle. He wore a white helmet as you can't see his face with two gauntlets with buttons and white gloves and a two blaster holsters on his legs and a blaster sniper rifle on his back as he had a pair of rocket boots **(1)**.

He landed on the ground and managed to quickly dispatch the droids as he then ran to one of the tanks head on.

"What is he doing?" Anakin said as they saw something they wouldn't believe. They saw the person go inside one of the tanks as it suddenly exploded as he went to another as it did the exact same thing. On the other side of the tanks one alien that began to communicate with a droid.

"What's going on why are we stopping?" he asked the droid.

" **We cannot get past their cannons, sir also there's someone whos destroying them as well.** " the droid said.

"And who exactly is that someone is it a jedi?" the one asked.

" **Uh no sir according to our files it's bounty hunter Phantom, roger roger."** The droid replied making the alien in charge cower a bit.

"Then we must head back and and set up our deflector shields." the alien said as the droids retreated and ran back.

"They are running back." Anakin said as they saw a ship above them.

"And with help." Obi-Wan said as they head back to base. The bounty hunter now known as Phantom put his blasters back as he walked back and saw Cody.

" **Can we help you?"** Cody said aiming his blaster at him.

" **Yes lead me to your generals I am a friend."** Phantom said as Cody then lead him to his general.

" _For now that is."_ He thought as he kept on walking to the base. Obi-Wan and Anakin began to talk about the mission.

"Our cruiser must be back." Obi-wan

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin said as few clones were beginning to resupply.

"Then it looks like our problems are solved, fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new padawan with them." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"And you're sure bringing a padawan into this is a good idea?" Anakin questioned Obi-Wan.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it, You should put in a request for one,You'd make a good teacher." Obi-Wan said with a smile

"No, thanks." Anakin said with a smile back 

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-wan said as the ship landed 

"A Padawan would just slow me down." Anakin said.

" **Oh then I feel sorry to whoever ends up with you Skywalker.** " Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around and saw Phantom walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't Phantom care to explain why you are in our base and not letting you in our custody."

" **Spare me your threats sand boy I'm here for a job nothing more nothing less."** Phantom said as the doors opened and saw someone step out. It was a young Togruta girl wearing a dark red Suede tube top and mini skirt a dark red suede elbow covering, dark red distressed leather gloves gray tights. Her face is painted in with white designs. 

"A youngling?" Obi-Wan said surprised to see one

"And who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano master Yoda sent he told me that you two must head back to the temple there's an emergency." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of  
an emergency right here." Anakin said. 

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan said.

" **Which is why they sent me here."** Phantom said shocking the two.

"What there's no way the council has sent you here." Anakin said.

"Then why don't we talk to master Yoda with the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ahsoka said as the two generals began to contact Yoda as Phantom was with them. They waited as Yoda then appeared.

" **Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am."** Yoda said as he then saw Phantom there.

" **To see you again phantom your done what we asked you to do good.** " Yoda said.

" **Good to see you again you little troll I hope you have my money ready after this job.** " Phantom said causing Yoda to chuckle.

" **One more job to do, we do have your money you just have."** Yoda said.

" **What that wasn't part of the deal you said to help these guys on this planet that was our deal.** " Phantom said but Obi-Wan asked the next question.

"Master Yoda we are in no position to leave yet, we are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything our support ships  
have all been destroyed." Obi-Wan said causing Yoda to think.

" **Send reinforcements to you, we will-"** Yoda tried to say something but the com was jammed causing them to lose the signal.

"Great now what?" Anakin said as Obi-Wan then looked at Ashoka.

"My apologies, young one I believe it's time for a proper introduction." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm the new padawan Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said introducing himself

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi your new master." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm at your service, Master Kenobi but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said causing Phantom to laugh.

"What? No, no, no, there must be some mistake, he's the one who wanted the padawan." Anakin said pointing to Obi-Wan.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. "I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said saying what Yoda told her. 

"But that doesn't make any sense." Anakin said.

" **How does that not make any sense to you sand boy."** Phantom said causing Anakin to stare at his helmet as Obi-Wan stood between them. 

"We'll have to sort this out later it won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said leaving them behind. 

"You'd better take her with you." Obi-Wan said pointing to Ahsoka as Phantom then touched Ashoka's shoulder.

" **You have my sympathies for what's to come."** Phantom said going to another place to double check his things to get ready. Phantom then pressed a button on the right said of his helmet as he began to communicate without no one hearing them talk.

" **Tali are you there?"** Phantom said as he heard someone on the other line.

" **Phantom are you done with the job?"** Tali asked as Phantom sighed.

" **Not exactly take the ship to Coruscant I have one more job with these guys so they better pay us good."** Phantom said as he then heard someone yell out "what!" as he then heard arguing as he heard someone in the com now.

" **What do you mean not exactly we need that money so hurry it up also the big guy is getting bored over here already."** The person said.

" **Is that true big guy?"** Phantom asked

" **I am Groot."** He heard Groot say.

" **Alright go to Coruscant they will gave me the money then I we go to a forest planet what do you say?"** Phantom asked.

" **I am Groot."** Groot said as Tali took the com back.

" **Just finish the job we'll meet you there."** Tali said as she went to start the ship.

" **Don't worry I'll send you the coordinates. And make sure Rocket doesn't do anything stupid."** Phantom said as he turned off his coms and began to prepare himself. As he was done he began to walk around the base and saw the troops readying themselves. He then spotted Ashoka talking to a commander.

"So if your a captain and I'm a jedi that means I outrank you right?" Ahsoka said.

"In my book experience outranks everything." Rex said to Ahsoka.

" **He has a point there I suggest you take it."** They saw Phantom walking towards them.

"And how long were you in the bounty hunter business." Ahsoka asked Phantom.

" **Long enough to see how the world is.** " Phantom said.

"Well if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some." Ahsoka said as she then saw something far away

"What's that?" Ahsoka said as Phantom was to look at the distance.

" **Ray shield."** Phantom said

"That's gonna make things damn near impossible. If you wanted experience, little one it looks like you're about to get plenty." Rex said as they went to start planning their next moves.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter,  
and keeping it just ahead of their troops." Obi-Wan said as they saw the the shield increasing. 

"As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings that way we might level the playing field a bit." Obi wan continued.

"Then why don't we take down the shield?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easy said than done." Rex said 

"But Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key." Anakin said 

" **Then you two sneak in and shut the shield down I have a target to turn in here so I can finish up here and get my reward."** Phantom said looking at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"That can work if you two can go Rex and I can engage them here you two might have a chance to get inside and take it out." Obi-Wan said.

"Can do master Kenobi lets go skyguy." Ahsoka said as they two began to leave.

"If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk." Anakin said to Ahsoka as they left.

" **Now it's time for me to get to work."** Phantom said as he pressed a button and disappeared from their sights as he went on the move. Phantom was walking in front of droids in his ghost form as he moved on top of a building and began to look for the jedi and the padawan.

" _Where are you two now."_ Phantom thought as he kept on looking and saw the tanks and droids on the move. He then saw a box in the middle of the road as they were now inside the shields and saw the box move and knew who it was.

" **That is either smart or stupid."** Phantom said as he kept on moving. Time soon passed as Phantom with his rifle in hand was looking heading back to the base as he then saw tanks stop in position as he saw Kenobi sitting down and talking with what looked like the one who was in charge having a drink and talking about terms of surrender.

" _Are you kidding me this is why I hate jedi."_ Phantom said as he put the rifle on his back and as he walked behind the alien in charge as he turned back to normal as droids saw him and were about to fire at Phantom until Phantom put his arm in the aliens heart as the alien screamed and tried not to move.

" **Not that I don't mind you all talking about this but I don't have all day so lets make this quick."** Phantom said making the alien look at him.

"pph.. ." the alien stuttered.

" **Yes Whorm Loathsom its me now call your droids off unless you want me to go solid where I stand right now and you want die right now."** Phantom said as his arm was still in Loathsom chest.

"I surrender I surrender please don't kill me." Loathsom begged as the droids shut down and saw the shields disappear.

" **Good choice."** Phantom said putting his hand out of his chest and kicked Loathsom on the table in front of Kenobi taking him in.

"Now let's go back and report to master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as they walked back to the base as they saw a ship land and saw Yoda there waiting for them.

"Your timing is perfect master Yoda." Obi-Wan said as Anakin and Ahsoka then walked to them.

" **Well you two survived...great."** Phantom said.

"Miss you too." Ashoka said sarcastically.

"Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Phantom." Anakin said with the last part a bit forced.

" **Sand boy."** Phantom said causing Yoda to tap his cane at them and then looked at Anakin.

"Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear." Yoda said. 

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda about you and your padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can." Yoda said until he was interrupted by Anakin.

"Now wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges. But with a great deal of training, and patience,she might amount to something." Anakin said making Ahsoka smile.

"Then go with you, she will now." Yoda said.

" **That's nice now what exactly is that other job you told me about before didn't want to pay me."** Phantom said making Yoda said.

"Teth System you all will go kidnapped Jabba's son has been." Yoda said.

"You want us to save Jabba's son...Jabba the hutt's son." Anakin said.

"Anakin, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son,your mission will be, Skywalker and Phantom." Yoda said.

" **Fine I will go with them but after this I will get my money.** " Phantom said as he walked away to the clones.

"Only for general Kenobi and Skywalker, Ahsoka you must leave for this is for jedi only." Yoda said as Ahsoka then bowed and left to where Phantom went.

"What is it master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One with the force, I think that Phantom is." Yoda said.

"Are you sure Master Yoda he doesn't seem to be one with the force." Obi-Wan said.

"To bring him to the jedi temple and see it for ourselves, the only way to be sure is." Yoda said.

"By any means necessary?" Anakin said.

"Any means." Yoda said.

"Now that you don't need to tell me twice." Anakin said as he went his ship.

"Well now If I've got to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt I'd best be on my way." Obi-Wan said as he went to his ship and left.

 **Scene Change**

"I heard you were surrounded by droids. How did you ever get the shield down?" A clone trooper asked as they were surrounding Ashoka as she was telling the story what happen with her and Anakin.

"Okay, so there's a wall behind him with a hole in the middle so I pull the wall down on top of the droids, destroying them and saving the General." Ahsoka said as she finished her story as Anakin then walked in.

"Is it true sir?" a trooper said as Anakin chuckled.

"Well, most of it now we have a only a limited amount of time to prepare ourselves so get to it." Anakin said as everyone then went to prepare themselves. Ahsoka then saw Phantom on a table nearby dismantling and repairing his blaster pistols as he put one on his holster.

"So what's your real name." Ahsoka said hoping to the table.

" **That's classified."** Phantom said as he continued to put his blaster together.

"How old are you?"Ahsoka kept on asking Phantom.

" **17."** Phantom answered back.

" **Homeplanet."** Ahsoka asked as Phantom stopped repairing his blaster as he gripped his fists and took a deep breath.

" **Nova now is that all your questions?"** Phantom said as they then heard an alarm as everyone then began to move.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka said as Phantom quickly got his blaster ready.

" **It's time to go."** Phantom said as they went to one of the ships as they arrive to the planet Teth. They soon were on the planet atmosphere as they were in some carriers as Anakin, Ahsoka, and Phantom was there waiting to land. Anakin and Ahsoka were wearing a brown cloak to hide themselves while Phantom was there waiting as a message from Obi-Wan appeared.

" **All right, Anakin, here's the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound.** " Obi-Wan said 

"Won't take us that long, Master." Anakin said,

" **Well, take extreme care We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I've finished negotiations with him, I will join you.** " Obi-Wan said as the turned off as they were soon moving around.

" **Well at least I can kill the one responsible for this."** Phantom said.

"You're not killing anyone got it Phantom." Anakin said glaring at Phantom.

" **He didn't said about keeping the one responsible dead or alive and last time I check you never stopped me before so what makes you think that you can?"** Phantom said as he stared at Anakin while the ship was in motion.

" **Sir! We're taking heavy fire!"** The clone driver said trying to avoid the heavy fire 

"Close the blast shields, Lieutenant! Get us under those guns!" Anakin said giving out his command 

" **Yes, sir."** The clone said as they soon arrived and they began to leave to leave the ship as Anakin and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers as Ashoka was green as then while Phantom ran and hid in one of the rocks as they hid from their sights.

"So, this is where the fun begins." Ahsoka said. 

" **This is just the beginning for you."** Phantom said

"Race you to the top." Anakin said looking at Ahsoka.

"I'll give you a head start." Ahsoka said as Anakin smirked.

"Your mistake." Anakin then jumped on the mountain and began to use the cables while using his lightsaber to dodge saber bolts to block the attacks. Ahsoka then climbed on the clone carrier. Shiro then saw the two as he then pressed a button as his rocket boots activated and began to fly ahead of them both as he took out his blaster as his helmet began to target the other droids as he quickly fired at one droid that was going to where ahsoka was at before it caused any damaged.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said as she saw Phantom fly past her as he gave her a two finger salute and went ahead.

"Hey no fair." Ahsoka said as she then looked down to see the rider.

"Make this thing go faster." Ahsoka said tapping the glass. Phantom then flew past Anakin.

" **Meet you to the top Sand boy."** Phantom said as he flew ahead as Anakin then cut down a droid with a speeder catching up to Phantom. Phantom then began to fire the droids that were providing the heavy fire quickly as Anakin quickly arrive ready to fight but saw almost all the droids shot down.

" **Beat ya to it sand boy."** Phantom said as three Droideka appeared and prepared to fire at the two.

"So where Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

" **I thought she was behind you."** Phantom said as they heard a canon fire and destroyed the remaining droids. They turned around and saw Ahsoka on top of it as clones began to come out and surround the area.

"I can't get much closer, Skyguy." Ahsoka said with her arms folded.

"I knew you'd get here, Snips, eventually." Anakin said as he turned off his saber while Phantom holsted his blasters. 

"Always in time to save your life." Ahsoka said.

" **Well your gonna get tired of it real quickly."** Phantom said as the clones finished inspecting the area.

"Too many droids here for them to be renegades. I sense Count Dooku's hand in this." Anakin said as Phantom groaned.

" **The old man is still alive I thought you guys have dealt with him already.** " Phantom said 

"Let's just find Jabba's son and get outta here." Anakin.

" **Agreed the sooner we leave the sooner I get my money's** **worth."** Phantom said as they entered the temple. They looked around and saw that everyone was covered in darkness as the clones used their helmets to light the room up. Phantom took out his blasters to see if something happens

" **I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps.** " Rex said. 

"This looks like one of those B'omarr monk monasteries that I read about in my studies at the Temple." Ahsoka said as she looked around the temple markings.

"Smugglers take these monasteries over turn them into their own personal retreats." Anakin said as they kept on walking. 

"And the monks just let them?" Ashoka said.

"Smugglers usually get what they want one way or another...especially bounty hunters." Anakin said as Phantom stopped.

" **Hey my base is not a old temple."** Phantom said as they then hear footsteps and saw that it was a old droid.

"Good or bad guy, Master?" Ahsoka said as Phantom aimed his blasters at the droid.

"Who are you?" Anakin said.

" **Merely humble caretaker, O mighty sir. You have liberated me from those dreadful battlebots. I am most thankful.** " The droid said as Phantom then moved closer to the droid.

" **Where is the Huttlet?** " Phantom asked.

" **The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is very dangerous down there, my friend. Not a place for a servant girl."** The droid said as the droid looked at Ahsoka.

"Oh and do servant girls carry these?" Ahsoka said as she activated her lightsaber at the droid.

"I'm a Jedi Knight." Ahsoka said as Phantom and Anakin looked at her as she then turned her saber off.

"Or soon will be." Ahsoka said to herself.

" **Uh huh."** Phantom said.

" **A thousand apologies, young one."** The droid said 

"Captain, we'll get the Hutt. Stay here and keep your eyes open." Anakin said as the three began to look for the huttlet 

" **Copy that, sir.** " Rex said as they began to surround the area.

The trio began to look for the huttlet as they were in lower part of the temple.

"Master they are leading us to a trap." Ahsoka said.

 **"We know."** Phantom said as they kept walking.

We just passed two droids." Ahsoka said as she saw two droids in shadows.

 **"If you're so worried then go and take them out."** Phantom said as Ahsoka quickly got rid of two as she turned around. 

***Bang***

Ahsoka turned around and saw Phantom shoot above her as a droid came down on her.

 **"Next time be more aware of your surroundings it might cause you your life and I hate for someone like you to die so early."** Phantom said as he turned around just missing Ahsoka's blush. They kept on walking until Anakin stopped at a closed door.

"I sense our hutt is in there." Anakin said.

"Uggh can smell it too." Ahsoka said as Phantom opened the door they looked down and saw a small huttlet crawling towards them.

 **"Well looks like we found our huttlet."** Phantom said.

"Funny thought it'll be younger." Anakin said as Ahsoka moved closer to it.

"It's just a baby." Ahsoka said.

 **"Then this makes the job much easier for us."** Phantom said.

"He's so cute." Ahsoka said.

"Well wait till he's older and see if you still want to call it cute." Anakin said with a glare.

 **"General Skywalker the castle is secured and it's nearly midday."** Rex said.

"Thanks Rex we got jabba's son and any sign of general Kenobi yet?" Anakin asked.

 **"No sir."** Rex said.

"Master my training didn't include this what are we going to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well if you think that smelly larva is cute." Anakin said.

 **"Then you're carrying him."** Phantom said getting the huttlet and giving it to Ahsoka.

"Aw man." Ahsoka said carrying the huttlet on her arms as they walked back to the clones.

"Still find your little buddy now still cute? Anakin asked Ahsoka carrying the huttlet. 

"You know, he's reminding me of you more and more " Ahsoka said seeing the huttlet

"See, you're two of a kind." Ahsoka said causing Phantom to chuckle as Ahsoka then saw the huttlet cough. 

"Master, I think this little guy is sick. He's burning up with a fever." Ahsoka said as Anakin touched its head to feel its temperature.

"You're right. We've got to get him back to the ship immediately. Trooper! Get me a backpack!" Anakin said as a trooper gave him a backpack and put him in there as Anakin contacted Obi-Wan.

" **Anakin,did you locate Jabba's son?"** Obi-Wan asked him.

" **Oh we have him alright, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction from the looks of things."** Phantom said as he walked next to Anakin. **  
**

"This smells like Count Dooku to me. I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists." Anakin said as Ahsoka walked near them.

"Master Kenobi, we have another problem. This Huttlet is very sick, I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master." Ahsoka said showing the sick huttlet.

"I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master. This whole rescue may backfire on us. I still don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea." Anakin said.

" **Anakin, you know they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear as well."** Obi-Wan said as Phantom looked up and took his blasters out.

" **Get ready to run back to the temple."** Phantom said as they saw separatists ships arriving.

"I'll have to call you back, Master. We're under attack, we could use a little help here if you have the time!" Anakin said igniting his lightsaber as he began to reflect the blasters. 

" **I'll get there as soon as I can protect the Hutt, Anakin."** Obi-Wan said as they concentrated on the droids as they blew up Anakin's ship.

" **Take the kid to the temple now!"** Phantom shouted as he began to shot down some droids.

"Fall back everyone to the temple." Anakin said as everyone went inside to the temple. as Phantom closed the door as the lights were out..

" **Great now what?"** Phantom said.

 **"** Captain, we'll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements." Anakin said

"Master do you honestly think we can hold them off we have to find a way out of here?" Ahsoka said.

"Our mandate is to protect this Hutt and that's what we're going to do." Anakin

" **Did you forget our job is to bring the hutt back to Jabba and I hate the overgrown bag of slime we still have to give the kid to him."** Phantom said.

"Then do you have a idea how to do take him to Jabba ghost boy." Anakin said getting closer to his face as Phantom saw a certain white and blue robot there.

" **Yes I do come on.** " Phantom said as he went back to the temple.

"Captain, hold them here as long as you can." Anakin told Rex. 

" **Will do, sir. You heard the General! Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!** " Rex said as the clones start to surround the entrance.

 **Scene Change**

The three were soon in a different part of the temple as they soon were in a safe spot as Phantom saw a control panel.

" **From what I seen from your droid I think he can get in and find a way in."** Phantom said as R2-D2 went to the panel and began to hack the system as they began to look for something. Phantom then put his back on the wall near a window seeing if everything is good as he then began to rest.

"Make it quick R2." Anakin said getting a few beeps from R2 as Anakin saw the Huttlet asleep.

"Finally asleep, huh? Put him down, get some rest yourself it's been a long day for you, little one." Anakin said as he sat down near where R2 was at.

"I can hold him, Master. I'm not tired." Ahsoka said still holding on to the huttlet.

"Suit yourself, I don't see why you won't just listen to me. " Anakin said.

"I do listen to you, Master. I just don't like being treated like a youngling." Ahsoka said.

"You must have patience. What are you trying to prove anyway? Anakin said trying to get something out of the padawan. 

"That I'm not too young to be your Padawan." Ahsoka said as Phantom saw Anakin stand up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, a very wise Jedi once said, "Nothing happens by accident." It is the will of the Force that you are at my side. I just want to keep you there in one piece." Anakin said as Ahsoka put the backpack down meanwhile Phantom stayed quiet as he looked back at the window.

" _Will of the force heh yeah right then why are there two sides of the force."_ Phantom thought as then the temple shook.

" **That's not good."** Phantom said as R2 then showed them the image of the temple as something in red was beeping.

"A backdoor landing platform!" Ahsoka 

We'll call for a gunship when we get there." Anakin said as they were about to leave but Phantom saw something.

" **Wait a minute where's the huttlet?** " Phantom asked them.

"I put it down for just a minute." Ahsoka said as they then heard squeaking as Phantom look down the seat and saw the huttlet getting away as Phantom grabbed his tail.

" **Oh no you don't you grubby little slug.** " Phantom said as he grabbed the huttlet and shoved it back into the backpack and resumed running to the plattform. As they ran Anakin heard his communicator activate.

" **Anakin, come in.** " They heard Rex talk. 

"Anakin?" Ahsoka said.

" **We've held the droids, sir.** " Rex said. 

"That's not like Rex." Anakin said.

" **What is your location?** " Rex said.

" **Ventress."** Phantom said.

"Dooku's assassin?" Ahsoka said.

" **And a massive pain in my ass for years."** Phantom said.

"She's here to kill the Hutt. Come on." Anakin said as they resumed running to the platform. They soon arrived at the platform as Anakin tried to get a hold on Obi-Wan and Rex. They soon saw droids arrive as they saw someone with them. Phantom tried to shoot at the droids before they activated their shields.

"R2, the door!" Anakin said as R2 quickly closed the door but saw red saber blade cutting the door. They looked down and saw spider tanks shooting from the bottom as they awoke a nest of can-cell.

"Quick into the jungle." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka went to the end of the platform 

"Wait, I remember the jungle was a bad place." Ahsoka said as the droids kept on shooting them.

"So much for going that way." Anakin said as the huttlet began to cry.

"No, not now, Stinky." Ahsoka said as she then saw where the huttlet was pointing at.

"Master look another platform."Ahsoka said pointing at the platform

"With a ship on it." Anakin said as Ventress was close on going through.

" **If you two have a plan then now's the time for you to do it."** Phantom said as Anakin saw the can-cell fly.

"Leave that to me." Anakin said as he jumped and grabbed a hold of the insect and began to fly at the platform.

"I hope I don't have to learn that." Ahsoka said.

" **You don't."** Phantom said as Ahsoka turned around and saw Phantom push her off as she grabbed of one as the door opened and saw Ventress step into the platform with her red lightsabers in hand.

"Why don't you join us bounty hunter just give me the huttlet and the separatists will greatly reward you and you have nowhere to go." Ventress said as Phantom looked down and back at her.

" **Tempting offer but you should know already there's more than one reason why they call me."** Phantom said as he pressed a button on his arm.

" **Phantom."** Phantom said as he quickly disappeared before Ventress went to slice him as Phantom reactivated himself as he quickly shoot at her as he jumped off the platform only for him to activate his jet boots and began fly where the two jedi went. They soon arrived to the platform as the jedi jumped down from the insects while Phantom landed on the ground and looked back at the temple.

" **And that's one way to escape a sith.** " Phantom said as Ahsoka tried to punch him but Phantom grabbed her head as she only punched thin air.

"What was that for?" Ahsoka said trying to punch Phantom.

" **You took to long to react on the situation."** Phantom said.

"Alright you two cut it out, Snips get aboard and prime the engines." Anakin said as they saw an old transporter ship. 

" **Assuming the old thing has engines.** " Phantom said as he began to check on the huttlet. As Ahsoka went close to the ship she saw a certain droid.

"Hey! You're that caretaker droid. I wondered what happened to you." Ahsoka said seeing the old temple droid. 

" **Oh, young one. I mean, soon to be Jedi Knight. I had to get away from that terrible…"** the droid began to continue but.

" **Okay, everything's loaded. Let's get out of here.** " A separatist droid said as they were done loading up

"Why, you tin-plated traitor!" Ahsoka said as she ignited her saber.

" **Blast her!"** The temple droid said as Ahsoka quickly dispatched the droids in a few minutes. 

" **She's at it again."** Phantom said looking at Ahsoka as Anakin sighed.

"Let's go." Anakin said as they went inside the ship as Anakin and Phantom went to the control panels. 

"Now let's get Stinky out of here." Anakin said as he pressed a button but nothing happen.

"If we can." Anakin said as he regineted the engine but nothing happened. He did the same thing over and over again causing Ahsoka to groan.

"Relax, Snips. R2, see if you can spark the ignition couplers." Anakin said as R2 began to hack into the ship's system. Again the same thing happen as R2 began to talk again.

"No, that's not it. Try opening the fuel lifters all the way." Anakin said as R2 did just that as the ship soon began to start itself up.

"Good work buddy." Anakin said as they began to lift off.

" **Alright now let's take this old hunk of junk to Tatooine and be done with this."** Phantom said as they soon see a battlefield in the temple.

"Look master Kenobi is here now we'll see some real fireworks." Ahsoka said causing Anakin to look at her.

"And what do you call what I've been doing all day?" Anakin asked.

"Oh I don't know reckless." Ahsoka said causing Anakin to look at Phantom.

" **Don't look at me she's your padawan not mine.** " Phantom said.

"Very funny, Snips now back to work, the troops still need our help charge the main guns." Anakin said. 

"How are we gonna help? Stinky's getting sicker and sicker." Ahsoka said looking at the huttlet. 

"But we promised Rex we'd help them." Anakin said arguing back as Phantom steered the ship away from the temple.

"Master, we've got to get him to the medics on the Jedi cruiser It's our only chance to get Stinky back to his father still breathing." Ahsoka said as Anakin thought about it as he then contacted Rex.

"Captain Rex, this is General Skywalker." Anakin said as he radioed Rex 

" **Yes, General?** " Rex said as Anakin took a deep breath.

"We're not going to be able help you." 

" **Don't worry about us, General, we'll be alright the mission always comes first, sir."** Rex said as Anakin turned the communicator off.

" **If I know one thing I have seen from your soldiers they can hold on long enough."** Phantom said as they flew above them. They soon were in airborne as everything looked calm.

"Master, today I did my best to stay calm, focused and when I did, everything seemed so easy." Ahsoka said as she talked about what they did. They soon heard a bump and saw a battle on the air. 

"Well, get focused,'cause things just got a lot harder." Anakin said as he and Phantom tried to maneuver around the droids.

"Now all we've got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser." Anakin said as they were close to the cruiser.

" **Easier said than done they got their shields up."** Phantom said as they soon dodged fire from their ships.

" **And now they are firing at us."** Phantom said.

"They must think this grease bucket is an enemy ship." Ahsoka said as Anakin tried to contact the cruiser. 

"Jedi cruiser, hold your fire!" Anakin said trying to contact them. 

" **Incoming ship, identify yourself.** " the person in the cruiser said.

" **Repeat, identify yourself**." The person said. 

This is General Skywalker we have Jabba the Hutt's son he needs medical attention. we must board immediately." Anakin said as they try to doge blaster fire.

"Hang on!" Anakin said as he pulled some quick moves.

" **General Skywalker, we think we can lift the shields on the lower rear hanger.** " The operator said. 

"We're on our way!" Anakin said as they were about to head there but a few droids got there first and caused a that part to blow that landing station as Phantom quickly moved the ship away from the impact.

" **Well this just changes plans."** Phantom said.

"Now what do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well from the looks of things we are going to take this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine." Anakin said as both pilots flew out of the planet. As they were in the clear Anakin quickly set the coordinates in.

"R2 program the navicomputer." Anakin said as R2 began to do just that as Ahsoka tried to take care of the huttlet as Phantom saw this and check the systems

" **Take a look in the back. See if you can find some medical supplies or a medic droid if it has one see if it's enough.** " Phantom said.

"I'm on it." Ahsoka said as she then gave the huttlet to Phantom as she then went to the back. Phantom then began to softly pet it.

" **Don't die on me now, little guy. Just hang in there.** " Phantom said as Anakin checked on the hyperdrive. 

"If you've locked the coordinates, R2, let's go." Anakin said as R2 gave them the ok as Phantom and Anakin then pressed the button to ignite hyperspace as they left the system. Phantom then sat back and relax for bit as Ahsoka then came back and took the huttlet from him as she then went to the back.

" **Looks like she found something."** Phantom said as Anakin then set the ship to autopilot.

"Ok so now that we're are going to tatooine help me fix this ship so we can make it in one piece." Anakin said as he and Phantom began to fix the ship for a bit. They worked in quiet as Anakin then broke the silence.

"Well looks you're going along well with us for a hunter." Anakin said.

" **Hey I can work well as long as I get my payment at the end of this.** " Phantom said sd they kept on fixing the ship.

"You're good at engineering aren't you." Anakin said.

" **Well someone has to keep my ship in a good state and I'm the second person in my crew who can get the job done.** " Phantom said as they kept on repairing the ship. After a while Ahsoka came back with the huttlet.

"The medicine, it's working! His fever broke I think he's gonna live to stink another day." Ahsoka said as she saw the huttlet sleeping. 

"Great. Keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you'd hoped, was it? Anakin asked as they repaired a part of the ship. 

"Master, if you have taught me one thing it's that nothing is easy when you are around." Ahsoka said with a smile.

" **Shouldn't that be a fact by now.** " Phantom said passing Anakin a tool. 

"You think Rex and Master Obi-Wan made it out okay?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

" If I know my old master, he has things well in hand." Anakin said.

" **I will check the back to see if there's anything to repair."** Phantom said as he left leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

"Um Master." Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Yeah snips," Anakin said.

"Back in the walker I started talking to Phantom for a bit and when I asked about his home planet." Ahsoka said.

"And what of it." Anakin said stopping his repairs.

"He told me that his planet is called Nova, have you heard of it before?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Hmm I never heard of that place maybe after all this check the records if not then ask Obi-Wan or master Yoda they might have a better answer than me." Anakin said as Phantom showed up.

" **Everything looks right at the back."** Phantom said as he saw everyone standing there.

" **Looks like everything's fine on your side.** " Phantom said.

"Alright then looks like we might make it to Tatooine in one piece." Anakin said as they sat back in their seats.

"You grew up on Tatooine, right? So, for you, this trip is like going home." Ahsoka asked as Anakin looked on ahead. 

"Yeah...Home." Anakin said as they were soon out of hyperspace and soon were in front of Tatooine.

" **So close yet so far.** " Phantom said as he soon got contacted by Tali again.

" **What now Tali?" Phantom asked Tali.**

" **Are you done with your job now Groot is starting to become impatient as well as Rocket." Tali said**

" **Can we blow up some moons?"** Phantom heard Rocket say it.

" **No we can not blow up moons!"** Tali said. Phantom then heard something beeping as Ahsoka looked at the scans.

"Attack ships closing in!" Ahsoka said as they saw ships firing at them. 

"Somebody doesn't want Stinky to get home in one piece." Ahsoka said as he and Phantom try to fly them off.

" **What was that."** Tali asked Phantom.

" **Oh nothing just droids firing at me you know the usual.** " Phantom said as they tried to dodge them.

"Wow! Quite a welcome home party." Ahsoka said.

"Set the approach vector and make ready to land." Anakin said. 

" **Setting up the guns!"** Phantom said activating the guns as he took control of them and began to fire at them. 

" **Droids always seem to follow you"** Tali said

" **Hey they may want me to take them and put them on the crew."** Phantom said

" **You and I both know I hate droids."** Tali said as Phantom kept on firing them destroying one them.

" **Sand boy move behind for a clear shot at the droids and Ahsoka take care of that huttlet."** Phantom said.

"Hang on back there." Anakin said as he maneuvered above the droids. Phantom then took out the droids but they managed to hit them on back.

"R2 quickly move the guns on the back." Anakin said as R2 moved the guns on the back as they were crash landing to Tatooine.

" **Look still stay in Coruscant I'll contact you when all things are done if not you know what to do."** Phantom said ending the call as he managed to shoot the final droid.

"Alright everyone strap in." Anakin said as he contacted Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, come in! Do you copy?" Anakin said as he contacted Obi-Wan 

" **Kenobi, here Anakin,have you reached Tatooine yet?** " Kenobi asked him. 

"Almost, but we ran into some old…" Anakin said as they saw a piece of the ship fall off.

" **Scrap.** " Phantom said. 

" **Anakin, did you get shot down again?** " Obi-Wan asked him knowing the answer. 

"Yes!" Ahsoka called out.

"Haven't managed to fix it as much as I can." Anakin said.

" **Hold on Anakin I still have to clean your mess at the temple up I'll be there as soon as I can.** " Kenobi said as he cut the transmission.

" **Well get ready for a crash landing.** " Phantom said as they soon arrived at Tatooine in the middle of a sand pile.

"Well that was easy." Anakin said as Phantom opened the doors letting them out.

" **Well now is the hard part the walk there.** " Phantom said as they got out of the ship.

"Jabba's palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea we'd better hurry if we're gonna make it by morning." Anakin said as Ahsoka put the huttlet on his back as he jumped down.  
"I'm coming." Ahsoka said as Phantom did the same as they soon began to walk on the massive desert planet. TIme has passed as they have been walking for hours.

"I spy with my little eye something big." Ahsoka said.

" **Gee is it another monster of pure bones.** " Phantom said as they kept on walking past another bone monster behind the group.

"Come on ghost guy have some fun." Ahsoka said trying to "light" up the mood.

" **I'll show fun when we get done with this.** " Phantom said a bit irritated.

"So master, Yoda has a saying. "Old sins cast long shadows. " Do you know what he means by that?" Ahsoka asked Anakin 

"He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it." Anakin said.

"But you forget it was Master Skywalker who said... "I don't want to talk about my past." Anakin said. 

"Okay, fine." Ahsoka said as she was about to ask Phantom the same thing.

" **Don't even to try to ask me that.** " Phantom said.

"Ok fine let's talk about something then how about oh I don't know the sand."

"The desert is merciless It takes everything from you." Anakin said looking ahead.

"Now that's a happy thought." Ahsoka said as they kept on walking. Soon the sun has begun to set as night was about to arrive but then they stopped.

"We're not alone." Ahsoka said. 

"I sense it, too. It's the dark side of the Force." Anakin said.

" **Shit.** "Phantom said taking out his blasters. 

"Whatever it is, it's coming for the Hutt." Anakin said as the huttlet curls himself. 

" **Then it's time we split up.** " Phantom said.

"What no we can't we'll face it together, Master." Ahsoka said.

"No he's right we have to take the hutt to Jabba and fast." Anakin said.

" **Agreed.** " Phantom said as night has then arrived as the three then heard the sound of a speeder in front of them with someone as well. They saw an old man with a brown cloak with and a purple suit and a brown belt.

"Dooku." Anakin said.

"Anakin skywalker I see you have made it here with the huttlet, surrender now or die, Skywalker." Dooku said activating his red lightsaber. Anakin walked towards him but was stopped as Phantom walked in front of him.

"Mr. Phantom there is still time to reconsider to join my offer just kill them and give me the hutt-." Dooku said but Phantom pulled out his blaster and shot near dooku's cheek.

" **Sorry but I have already made my choice when I was given my payment even if they are from jedi."** Phantom said.

"Then you will perish." Dooku said as Phantom quickly shoot at him but Dooku ran at him. Anakin and Ahsoka then took the chance to leave Phantom behind.

"Come on master we must help him." Ahsoka said.

" **Don't worry I have a few tricks up my sleeve."** Phantom said.

"And what tricks exactly are going to use bounty hunter against a sith." Dooku said as Phantom holster his blasters.

 **Insert Blue Exorcist OST - (Symphonic Suite DEVIL) Third Movement- eXORCiST**

" **This trick old man.** " Phantom said as he raised his hands as everyone saw many parts and pieces began to float together making a certain handle.

"No way." Ahsoka said.

"That's impossible he can't." Anakin said seeing the pieces come together.

"A lightsaber." Dooku said as everyone saw a small black crystal with a crack as it then began to be put inside as the saber Phantom then grabbed and began twirl it around his he spread his legs apart and then put his arm to the side as he pressed a button.

 ***STATIC SOUND***

They saw the handle summon a black color blade as it looked like it was made of black fire then a normal lightsaber as they saw a crossguard pull out two smaller saber blades of the same color.

"He can use the force Yoda was right." Anakin said to himself as Phantom then grabbed his lightsaber with two hands.

"How can a simple bounty hunter use the force." Dooku said but Phantom quickly ran at him and began to swing his blade at him causing Dooku to block the saber.

" **Wouldn't you like to know lets just say I learn it like everyone else.** " Phantom said as he began to fight dooku. Phantom turned and saw the two there.

" **What are you two doing go and take the huttlet back I see you at Jabba's palace.** " Phantom said as the two the ran leaving the bounty hunter and the dark count there.

" **Now that it's me and you let's do this old man.** " Phantom said.

"You may have a lightsaber but you will need a teacher to show you the ways of the dark side of the force." Dooku said.

" **Oh don't worry I know plenty of that and the light side of the force so why don't you take your offer and force it up your ass.** " Phantom said as he jumped at him and kept on attacking him as they were soon were crossing blades again but Phantom put his saber closer to him.

" **You may have experience but you never have dealt with someone like me."** Phantom said as he put his blade closer to Dooku's shoulder as the crossguard then began to burn his shoulder as Dooku kicked him away from him. Dooku then forced pushed him away to a sand pile.

Phantom then used the sand as he used to cover Dooku but Dooku used his sand to push Phantom even back dropping his saber but used his force to pull it to him as Dooku came back to attack him as they resumed.

"I am impressed for a bounty hunter you have impressive skills with a saber." Dooku said.

"But this ends now!" Dooku said as he summoned his blue lighting from his fingertips as Phantom used his saber to block it as Dooku used full force on Shiro as he went down on one knee.

"Surrender now Bounty hunter even you can't stand a chance against the dark side of the force." Dooku said.

" **Oh really try me old man.** " Phantom said as he slash near the count as Dooku jump back but was too late for something else.

 **Lighting sound**

Dooku then screamed in pain as he was then shocked from Phantoms own purple lightning as he walked near the old count as he used his other free hand to lift Dooku up as he then slammed him up and down and he sent him far away from Phantom ending the fight with the two ending the fight.

 **End Theme**

" **Well looks like I overdid it oh well at least he's far from the two speaking of which."** Phantom said as he saw the speeder bike and quickly went to Jabba's palace with his saber on his waist as he speed the bike up to catch up to them as he saw the palace ahead of them.

Phantom saw the gates opened as he saw Anakin and Ahsoka there with Jabba and his son together. He stopped the speeder in front of them as he left the speeder and walked towards them.

" **I see that everything is well now that I see Jabba and his son."** Phantom said as Jabba then sees him as begins to talk in his language as the Phantom waved it off

" **That's alright as long as this is over.** " Phantom said as Jabba nodded as Phantom was then bombard with questions from Ahsoka.

"Do you really have the force, is that your lightsaber and why does it have those crossguards and a cracked crystal and why is it black, and why do you use blasters instead of a lightsaber." Ahsoka was about to continue but her mouth was shut by Phantom.

" **Now's not a perfect time for that.** " Phantom said as they saw a ship as the doors opened and saw it filled with clones with Obi-Wan and master Yoda on board. The clones walked out as Phantom then walked in front of Yoda.

" **Now that this is over troll time for you to pay my dues."** Phantom said as Yoda,Obi-Wan and Anakin close their eyes confusing Ahsoka and Phantom.

" **What's going on here Sand boy?** " Phantom said as they open their eyes.

"Captain arrest him." Anakin said pointing at Phantom.

"What!" Phantom said pulling out his blasters but was soon aimed by every clone blaster at him.

" **Crap."** Phantom said dropping his blasters and put his hands up as he was then cuffed and taken to the carrier going back to Coruscant.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Chapter end**

 **Ok everyone and that's a rap for the new story and to start the year off with this one. Please like,follow, and (please 5x) review this story thank you all and happy 2018 everybody.**

 **AN: (1): ghost's outfit from Iron man armored adventures with batman red hood from the arkham games but white.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone AWF101 here with a new ch of Ghost of the Jedi hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our oc.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
"Bold"-droids,communicator talking, or talking by helmet**

 **Ghost of the Jedi Ch 2**

On top of Star destroyer came a ship where Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and master Yoda were walking out of it while behind him was a handcuffed Phantom was walking while a small army of clones were aiming their blasters at him if he made any moves. Obi wan had taken Phantom's saber while Anakin had his blasters.

"Alright men take him to the interrogation room and take him to one of the cells." Anakin ordered the clones as they took Phantom away.

" **Watch Sandboy I'll get out of here you'll see."** Phantom called Anakin as he's being taken away.

"Masters is alright to just lock him away for everything has happen with Jabba?" Ahsoka asked her masters.

"He's a bounty hunter they should always been locked away." Anakin told Ahsoka as they kept on walking away. Back in some sort of cell Phantom is getting searched as his things are getting taken away. They took his belt, his rifle and pieces of his gauntlets. They looked at each pouch on his belt as he had small bombs and explosives and gadgets. One clone was about look in one of the pouches as Phantom tried to move.

 **"Don't you dare unless you want a broken head."** Phantom warned the clone as the clone saw that it was a silver Locket as he tried to open the locket but then stopped and began walking towards him.

" **What was that?"** The clone asked adding a more threat to the question. Phantom quickly headbutted the clone as Phantom knocked the other clone out as he put the locket on and ran out of the room. He soon arrived at the ship hanger and was hiding away from the clones.

" _Gotta find a ship, gotta find a ship, gotta finda. Found one."_ Shiro found a ship that belonged to a certain jedi knight with a blue droid. Shiro ran straight to the ship as he was close to the ship he was stop as he was lifted in midair and was thrown at the ship causing his locket to fall off as it was slightly opened and Phantom to fell to the ground and saw it was Anakin as two clones came and grabbed him. Anakin then walked towards him as he took off his helmet so he can take a look at his face and was surprised but still glared at him.

It was a young man with black hair with blue eyes with white skin as he was glaring at the jedi.

"Nice try on trying to escape but you picked the wrong ship to do so, take him away." Anakin ordered the clones as they dragged Phantom away. Ahsoka saw her master leave as she saw something near his ship and ran towards there and grabbed it and saw that it was a photo. It had the image of a blue skinned female smiling. Wondering who this was she went to find answers from one person.

 **Scene Change**

"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done, the Dornishman's taken my life. But what does it matter, for all men must die, and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife. Oh I, I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!" Phantom sang to pass the time in the cell only to get hit by the clones in his cell doors.

" **Knock it off."** a clone yelled out as Ahsoka walked in and they saluted.

" **Commander Tano."** The trooper saluted.

"Soldier you can leave us now." Ahsoka ordered the clones.

" **Are you sure this is a bounty hunter."** The trooper asked her as she nodded.

"Don't worry I got it under control." Ahsoka told them as they nodded and left leaving her and Phantom in the room as Phantom stood up and began walking towards her to the other side.

"So came to gloat, that you now know the identity of the Phantom the most dangerous Bounty hunter known to only those who know him." Phantom told her as she showed him the locket as he then stopped in his tracks.

"No just a question answer it and you get it back and it's almost open so what's your answer." Ahsoka told him with a smile as Phantom reluctantly nodded.

"Alright so what's your question jedi." Phantom asked her as she then went serious.

"Why are you a bounty hunter and not a jedi? Why do you use blasters and not a saber? Why do you hide this beautiful gift?" Ahsoka asked him as he then laughed.

"For what to join a group of monks that turn you into something that has no emotion or spirit. What's the point of living if you follow their ways. Turn them away and they'll label you as a enemy and I'll never join them for what they did to me." Phantom answered her as she was about to give him the locket.

"Ahsoka." Anakin and Obi Wan entered as Ahsoka hid the locket as Phantom was close to reach it.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked her.

"I was just asking him a question Master." Ahsoka answered him as he nodded.

"Well either way are you going to stay or not for we are about to interrogate him." Anakin told her as the two jedi masters went in and cuffed him to a table as they began interrogating him.

"Alright Phantom first question how do you know the force and how can you use it?" Anakin being the bad cop as he was giving him the questions. Phantom made him to lean forward as Anakin reluctantly did as he moved closer. Phantom quickly headbutted the chosen Jedi as he moved backed holding his head in pain.

"How's that for your answer jedi." Phantom replied with a smirk. Obi Wan then turn the lightsaber on as black fire light as he looked at it.

"This lightsaber where did you get it?" Obi Wan questioned him.

"What do you think, I made it what other Jedi has a saber with those crossguards and crystal." Phantom told him as Obi Wan looked at phantom and then began to swing it around to see how stable it is.

"Don't swing too much it's a bomb." Phantom told him as he stopped and turned it off.

"What you can't be serious the kyber crystals are stable for all lightsabers." Anakin said as Phantom smirk.

"And if it's cracked, I created and it was the only crystal but it fits me so well don't you agree?" Phantom asked the two. Not having any good answers they left Phantom alone leaving him alone in his cell.

Time has passed as he was still sitting in the cell as he sensed someone coming and saw that it was Ahsoka. She entered and left the locket on the table. Phantom took the locket and locked it and put it back on.

During this Master Yoda was watching them interact as he had a sad look on his face. Yoda tapped his cane as they had his attention.

"Made it to the jedi temple, we have." Yoda announced to them as group of clone soldiers appeared and took Phantom. Phantom then bumped into Ahsoka.

"If you want to know more about what they have done to me look for Nova." The clones dragged Phantom away from Ahsoka and began to take him to another ship as it headed to the entrance of the jedi temple as they walked into a room where there were many Jedi in their master robes.

"Phantom." A dark skinned jedi greeted Phantom just snorted.

"Skip the greetings Windu let's just get this over with." Phantom said as the the other jedi masters entered the room and sat down on their seats.

"About time you all showed took your sweet time might as well break out of this place." Phantom told the Jedi as they weren't laughing then took their seats.

"My My Shaak Ti when was the last time we meet?" Phantom asked Shaak Ti as she nodded.

"If I recall it was Naboo." Shaak Ti reminded Phantom as he nodded.

"Right." Phantom remembered.

"Not that I don't mind but can you all do this in another time we got urgant business to do." A green fish skin alien Kit Fisto told them as they began the trial.

"Bounty hunter Phantom you are responsible for the crimes of murder of important members of society, anarchy, Mayhem, and destruction of important facilities. Do you have anything to say in your defense of these crimes?" Mace windu began as the Jedi look.

"Well excuse me but I've been a very busy man I don't recall which one came first." Phantom told them as half the jedi didn't buy what he said.

"So you say that this wasn't you?" a small jedi that looked like an imp with large ears asked as a video footage a council member of the species Gran was walking at a plaza talking about something until it got shot in the head by a blaster rifle.

"That's not me that could've been anyone." Phantom defended as the video zoomed out as it showed that it was Phantom using his blaster rifle and disappeared as a ghost.

"Ok but that was a corrupt member that you guys letted him live so I did you all a favor." Phantom defended himself.

"Very well then how about that village in the countryside of Naboo." Kit Fisto made another claim as they showed another footage of a piece of the countryside of Naboo as it showed a village on ruins as it was in flames. But Phantom saw a corpse that belonged to a certain group.

"Wait a second that wasn't me that was the mercenary group Blue Suns. I told everyone in that village to leave unless they wanted to burn to the ground so no one got hurt...except the members of the Blue Suns." Phantom defended himself once again.

"Is this how justice is done with the Jedi you accuse me for crimes that I in a sense didn't commit as I was payed to do it and no one was hurt during the jobs well except for who I'm after and who got in the way." Phantom stated as that made the jedi quiet as Mace Windu took a deep sigh and made his decision.

"Phantom we have come to the decision on what to do with you. You can join us and become a padawan with a pardon on all your crimes or you will die by the jedi so choose." Mace made everyone a decision as Obi Wan stood next to Phantom.

"Let me take you up on the offer but first." Phantom then punched Obi Wan in the face as he then took his lightsaber to cut his cuffs as he then force pushed the jedi off their seats and made run for it.

"Can't believe I just did that man I love my job now to get my things and get outta here." Phantom began planning what to do as he kept running around the temple. Back with the jedi some quickly stood up and now they were on hunt for a bounty hunter.

"He couldn't have gone far he must still be in the temple find him." Windu ordered his fellow jedi as they left the room leaving him and Yoda in the room.

"I hope you know that you are responsible for this master Yoda." Windu told Yoda as he was deep in thought.

"In the dark side but still has some light in him for everything that has happened to him I am surprised that he is not." Yoda shared his piece of wisdom wondering what will happen now.

 **Scene Change**

Ahsoka was walking around the Jedi Archives looking for something as she went to towards Jocasta Nu the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives.

"Jocasta Nu." Ahsoka called the librarian jedi.

"Yes Ahsoka tano?" Jocasta asked the young padawan.

"What do you know of the planet called "Nova"?" Ahsoka asked her as Jocasta went into deep thought.

"Nova no I haven't heard of it maybe look deeper into the records see if you can find what you're looking for." Given her answer Ahsoka went back to the library to find out what was that Phantom told her.

 **Scene Change**

Phantom kept on the run as he ran towards the temple finding his equipment as he went to where the ships as he saw two clones outside playing with things that aren't theirs. He then sneaked behind one of the clones as he took a hold on his saber.

" **How does he get these things?"** A trooper asked another one as he was trying on Phantom's belt.

" **I don't know put that away if the general finds you with that on, there's no knowing what's going to happen to you."** The trooper responded as the clone nodded.

" **Yeah yeah-argh!"** The clone screamed as he ended stabbed as they saw a black color blade coming from his chest as Phantom pulled the blade out of his chest and kicked the dead clone away. The other trooper quickly grabbed his blaster only to get beheaded by Phantom. He then began to put his things back as he put the belt on and put his equipment as he took out a few small spheres and pushed them around a few of the ships. As he put the last touches on his gauntlets on he pushed a few buttons as he put the coordinates of his location. He turned around and saw that he was surrounded by clones and few jedi as he saw that Anakin had his helmet.

"End of the line Phantom give it up now it's over." Anakin warned him as Phantom saw his gauntlet was blinking rapidly as it then stopped with it showing a blue light. Phantom then raised his hands up and smiled.

"Can you all hear it?" Phantom asked them as they looked confused.

"What?" Anakin wondered as everyone stayed quiet and everyone heard something.

" _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga."  
"Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga."_

The sound of someone chanting was heard the whole area looked confused by the sound of the voice. _  
_

" _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga."  
"Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga."_

"Where's this coming from?" Shaak ti asked as it became louder.

" _I can't stop this feeling."_

" _Deep inside of me."_

" _Girl, you just don't realize."_

" _What you do to me."_

" _When you hold me,_

' _In your arms so tight."_

" _You let me know  
Everything's all right."_

" _I-I-I-I.I'm hooked on a feeling."_

Coming right behind Phantom was massive ship with blue and orange from the window as they saw three people in the window.

" **Remember don't fire at him."** A woman in a mask told the one next to her. It was a furry creature wearing a orange vest as it was smiling.

"As long I get to shoot I'm itching to kill something." The creature responded as he activated the ships guns, the clones had their blasters at the ready. Behind them was an explosion as they turned around and saw a creature what looked like a reptile wearing a white suit of armor holding a DP-23 blaster and began to fire at the clones at behind them.

" **Krogan everyone fire at the krogan."** Rex ordered the clones as the prepared to fire but Phantom's ship began to fire massive blue and red blaster bolts taking down clone soldiers. Phantom jumped on the ships window and took out his blasters and began to shoot at a few as the krogan began to distract them by firing at them. They moved the ship around where the krogan was as they open the backdoor. Phantom put his blasters away then he pressed a button on his gauntlet, he activated his rocket boots as he flew above them and flames began to split them apart as the Krogan went inside the ship.

Phantom went to back as he looked at everyone and the damage that has happened. Anakin saw a clear sight of Phantom.

"Rex fire at Phantom now!" Anakin ordered Rex as he aimed at Phantom.

" **In my sights sir.** " Rex commented as he fired and Phantom stared at the Anakin and Rex as he saw the blaster coming at him as he raised his hand and use the force to stop the blaster at its place as the bolt was still static.

"Try this on for size Sandboy." Phantom then moved the bolt and fired it back at them as Anakin moved out of the way as he glared at Phantom. Phantom raised his arm and Anakin saw that Phantom took his helmet back as he put it on and went inside his ship and flew away.

"Rex get the men to the ships were going after him now that we know how his ship looks and he's on the run." Anakin commanded Rex as he nodded.

" **Very well sir alright men let head to the ships-."** Rex ordered as the ships then exploded as something happen especially Anakin's own ship as it went into flames.

" **I'm sorry general but someone triggered the explosives."** Rex told Anakin as took a deep breath.

"Fine take the ones who were wounded and put them on the healing centers and we'll plan on what to do next." Anakin ordered as they nodded and began on aiding the soldiers and plan what to do.

 **Scene Change**

Inside Phantom's ship he was sitting in the main seat with controls as they just got out of Coruscant and were now in space.

"Oh thank whoever is god this is over I thought I was going to lose it, now let's go home i want to get some sleep after all this." Phantom leaned in his seat without his helmet.

" **You were a fool on trusting the Jedi on doing the job. What were you thinking?"** Phantoms second in command commented to him. It was woman wearing a type of gas mask to cover her face as it looked like gas was covering her face. Her body suit covers her body but still shows off her curves from her shapely hips to the way down as well as her chest. 

"Well let's see cash for us and the Milano the ship you standing on and I said I had it under control." Phantom said as they were about to start bickering to each other.

"Save it for later you two were still in Jedi territory and I don't want to be near you two." The furry creature told the two as they stopped arguing for now.

" **I am Groot."** A massive tree creature standing around eight feet tall who was standing behind the entrance.

"I hear ya." The furry creature understanding the creature clearly.

"Hey calm down Rocket you too Groot we're going home now setting up the hyperdrive for the jump." Phantom began to press a few buttons and then began to set things up.

"Alright now to wait till we get to the base so I'm going to sleep." Phantom told his group as he left his position and went his room. But was soon stopped by the Krogan who was at the temple.

" **Phantom I would like thank you for letting me be in battlefield once more with clones especially."** the krogan thanked Phantom as he nodded.

"Your welcome Grunt just next time main the guns on the back." Phantom told his Krogan partner as he nodded and Phantom went back to his room and fell asleep tired for what happened.

 **Scene Change**

Back in the temple Anakin and Obi Wan were planning on how to catch Phantom once more as they are looking at a map.

"He must be somewhere in the outer rim they could be in one known for thieves and bounty hunters they must know about him." Anakin planned out a strategy.

"But where to start he could be in any system we'll never catch him?" Obi Wan pointed out. The doors opened as Ahsoka entered the room with something that she found.

"Sorry to disturb you masters but I found something that might be useful. Something that might have some answers on Phantom. " Ahsoka said as the two looked at each other.

"And what is it that you found Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked the padawan as she began to inform them on what she found.

"Some time ago during the old republic there was a planet called Nova and it was peaceful planet as the people there were force sensitive as they took care of their planet. The main inhabitants were Asari and Novarians for many years they prospered as they never got involved with any battle that didn't include them. Soon the jedi found out about them and asked if they can take the children so they can learn how to use the force properly but they decline. But then the sith got involved and were bent on destroying the planet getting word that the jedi were in the area. As the battle raged on the planet began to be unstable as the jedi and sith retreated but the Jedi didn't help or save any one at all." Ahsoka informed the two Jedi not believing her.

"That can't be the jedi protect those in need not destroy." Obi Wan couldn't believe it what he's hearing.

"I wish it wasn't but I found something even worse." Ahsoka then began to put something as a hologram of Yoda appeared on the screen with a depressed look on his face.

" **Destroyed, it has been done the planet called nova is. One in the force, no one has survived the blast all are. But one has escaped knowing his true potential in the force not, with him may the force be."** Yoda recorded the event as it showed the planet that was once Nova has become nothing but a asteroid field.

"It can't be." Obi Wan couldn't believe what he saw.

"It is." They turned around and saw Yoda enter the room as the recording finished.

"Master Yoda is this true were the Jedi responsible for this calamity?" Obi Wan asked the old Jedi master.

"Jedi and Sith both responsible for this action it is." Yoda admitted to them.

"Then the one who made it out of there alive was." Anakin figuring out who the one who escaped was.

"Phantom." Ahsoka said what everyone had in mind as she looked at the hologram of what was once Nova.

 **Scene change**

Back in the Milano Phantom was sleeping but was moving around as he was having a dream or a memory.

 **Flashback**

A mother and a father with a small child were running pass a crowd as buildings were were getting destroyed and tumbled down. They arrived to a building and went to a small ship as they put the child inside as the mother began to press some coordinates, they soon finished as they looked at their child.

"Listen Shiro it might seem horrible wherever you go but try to find something worth living for and always remember." His mother began to make him remember something as his father went next to her.

"Always remember that you were destined for-." The crafts case went down as the ship then left them as Shiro looked on as he saw the planet explode in front of his eyes and stared on in terror when he saw his home gone in a pile of rocks and cried himself to sleep.

 **Flashback over**

Phantom quickly woke up as he held his blaster up but saw no one and was gasping for air and sweating. He lowered his blaster and stood up and changed back to his suit and walked back to the ships controls to see that they were out of hyperspace.

"We almost there it seems." Phantom made himself known and Tali nodded.

" **In just a few minutes we will be there."** Tali notified him and sat down in the controls.

"Are we going to stay there a bit longer this time we need to get more parts to work on the ship plus on a certain something I found." Rocket pointed them out that they need to stop.

" **You better not have found a droid or I will throw you off the ship here and now."** Tali warned the furry creature.

"Relax it's not a droid." Rocket calmed her down as Phantom sees their destination.

"We made it the Omega Station." Phantom took a good look at the base. It was a space station but at the top part is covered by a piece of an asteroid that it has been mining as a buildings were built under it as a red light was the only color in the station. They soon landed in the station as they parked the ship in a nearby station. The crew walked out of their ship as Phantom had his helmet on and now we're ready for a moment's rest.

" **Alright I'll be right back Grunt you with me."** Phantom ordered his crew as Grunt began to walk towards them.

" **Where are you going?"** Tali asked Phantom as he looked back at her.

 **"Getting a drink i'm thirsty meet you all back at the base."** With that everyone split themselves up going to their destinations. Phantom and Grunt walked for a bit as they arrived to where the two destination. In the entrance had the words "Afterlife" on top as they entered. Bright lights and music were lighting up the room, Phantom looked at Grunt and gave him a nod as Grunt went to the nearby bar stand to get himself a drink. Phantom began to scout the area and saw who he was looking for. He walked up a few steps as he walked up near a group who were sitting in a table talking about something.

"So I had him in a choke hold as he was gasping for air as he was struggling for air as he saw his village burn into the ground." One person in a blue suit with white markings around it as everyone around him are laughing.

" **Did the poor man sequel like pig?"** A krogan asked as he took a sip from his drink, he wears a red and black suit with the symbol of a skull on its shoulder.

"Honestly you two you should have made it quick and leave then just stay in the place Vido." An asari with purple skin lectured the two she wears a yellow suit with black markings of a sun.

"You just can't have any fun with you Sederis." Vido told her.

"Come on at least Phantom can take a kick out of this he would at least have fun." Vido said as Phantom walked and stood behind Vido as Jona and the krogan were wide eyed and stayed quiet.

"What it's not like he's here or anything right?" Vido asked them only to see his hand get stabbed by a blade hard.

"ARRG! What the who was the son of a-." Vido ranted but then stayed quiet as he saw Phantom standing behind him as Vido kept on crying in pain as Jona and the krogan were about to pull their blasters.

" **You two stay seated hasn't anyone told you that blasters like those cause too much commotion in places like these. When I put this blade in your friends hand here you can see the many veins in the wrist."** Phantom lectured the two mercenary leaders while Vido was crying in pain even more as Phantom twisted the blade.

"What do you want Phantom?" Vido grunted in pain.

" **You and your men almost costed me my life and my payment now you going to pay down to the last inch of credits you hear me."** Phantom told the leader of the blue suns.

 **Scene Change**

Back at coruscant the Jedi were planning on what to do in the war as they will deal with phantom on a later time. The temple suffered minimal damage from what Phantom caused.

"The temple is almost fixed now we can continue our focus on this war and deal with Phantom later." Mace announced as he hosted a jedi meeting with everyone agreeing on that case.

"We should at least send a few jedi to capture or look for Phantom, if someone like him ends up on Dooku's radar he will have no place to run or hide." Ki-Adi-Mundi speaked his mind as a few jedi began to agree with the jedi. They soon had someone calling the jedi as everyone looked around and then answered as it showed three people.

One was an asari with purple skin with white marks around her face with one mark on her upper lip wearing a red and white robe. The person next to her was a salarian another member wearing a blue and red hooded robe with his arms crossed with a non expression look as he stared at the Jedi. The last member was turian wearing a blue suit as if he was glaring at them.

"Councilors Tevos, Valern, and Quentius what brings you all here? Have you all decided to agree on aiding us in the clone wars." Mace Windu asked the councilors hoping that they will say yes for they had best influence on the people to go at their side.

" **No we are still on the neutral side to this war no matter what happens we will still not join the separatists or the republic."** Tevos answered them. Ever since the war began the Asari, Salarians, and the Turians became neutral and left the republic since then they have gotten the attention of other systems and joined them which made the republic a bit annoyed on getting support.

" **We're here to discuss on what happen to you with a certain phantom."** Valern speaks his part as that made everyone in the room quiet.

"Please if you know anything about him please tell us he has to be stopped." Obi Wan begged them as the three councilors looked at each other.

" **No that bounty hunter has helped us more than any jedi could, him and his crew has helped us from pirates, bandits, separatist droids and invasions from other systems only payment is needed nothing more nothing else."** Quentius defended the bounty hunter.

"But he'll turn on anyone who comes at his way." Anakin responded back.

" **Yet he hasn't done any of what you claim unless they are droids or a pirates banner or the symbol of the separatist."** Tevos responded back.

"Either way we will put an end to Phantom with or without your aid and at least there will be a balance in the force even if there is still the darkside." Mace windu told them as he looked at the three councilors.

" **And if you do and he's within our systems then not only the separatists you will be dealing with but with us as well and we will rain blaster fire on the temple for it will be the first thing to go."** The asari councilor responded as they disconnected leaving the jedi to themselves having the thought of going to another war for one person.

 **Scene Change**

 **Another chapter done hope you all enjoy this new chapter see you all next time.**


End file.
